Monochrome Pull
by blackknight291
Summary: NOTE: LIGHT YAOI. ShiroganexAkira.


Title: Monochrome ~ _**Pull**_

Genre: Light Yaoi

Pairing: ShiroganeXAkira

Summary: This is the story of Shirogane and Akira. Akira who is protected like a damsel from enemies that comes from darkness. Shirogane urges Akira to join him so that it would be easier for the both of them.

I am Akira a normal teen who is like any normal male student who would be caught playing hooky or something similar; one day I was startled when a man with white long hair wearing black attire approached me saying he needed my help as I am making my way to school. I intended to ignore him though he brought trouble along which ended up with me getting caught to a fight that I didn't want to join. – that was the start of all my troubles.

'You brought them!' I shouted at the man, Shirogane. 'I can't believe you would sneak into someone else's room, in the middle of the night only to destroy their peace.' I can't recall a day not starting an argument with Shirogane every time he visits me.

'If I didn't come you would have died.' Shirogane reasoned to me. 'Though I wish you would listen to me more and believe me that my intentions is to keep you safe.'

Shirogane led me away from my house to somewhere far where he could move; currently we are at my high school ground. 'How many times has it been? You need to be more careful. Things wouldn't be like this if you just agree to make the contract.'

I growl. It is unfair I admit that I have to be rescued always by Shirogane like a damsel in distress, but to make a contract is to leave my family which I am not ready yet. He had said that they would forget that I ever existed, that I was never bon – and to do what in exchange, to fight the creatures who attack in the dead of the night or in the darkness.

A loud crushing sound as if it destroying a building; I turned my head towards the noise; saw a large creature that looks like a giant wolf waling on its hind.

'Just back me up' Shirogane spoke to me as he jumps towards the creature holding his choice of weapon, a sword.

I didn't have the mood to talk back with the enemy in front. I prepared myself holding the gun that Shirogane created for me. I shot the creature making it flinch so Shirogane would be able to attack head on and destroy the creature; easily said than done. I would say that our team work is average; he said it could be better if I made the contract which I fervently refuse.

A thud sound, the creature fell defeated. It disappeared instantly into particles. As Shirogane said in the past, the creatures defeated were sent back to a place called "dark abyss".

'Now then…' he said walking towards me. I didn't expect that he would suddenly lift me up.

'Shirogane!' I shouted demanding that he release me. My pride as a man stomped even more.

'Forgive me.' he apologized which made me stop. 'I didn't notice that you were on your bare feet. I made you run with me.'

I grumble, I hated this part on Kurogane because he remains gentle with me leaving me unable to hate him despite all the troubles he brought upon our encounter. 'It ain't your fault.' I said calmed down despite being carried with his arms I always thought to be fragile. 'I'm a guy so it doesn't matter. I am not delicate like a girl.'

Shirogane smiled at my direction.

Shirogane and I reached my home. I sat on my bed as he asked if I managed to buy myself a medicine kit. 'Inside the closet.' I pointed. 'As you said, I can't use the one in our house; I gotta have one of my own.'

I let Shirogane treat my feet calloused and bleeding in turn I treated his bruise. 'Akira.' He called out my name in a gentle tone. I could tell what he wants to talk about.

'Can't I fight just like I always do?' I asked in a sullen tone understanding the burden that it might be doing on Shirogane. 'Look, just leave the weapon with me okay? I'll be fine on my own if I get attacked.'

'There is a limit to what a human body can do Akira; you know that by watching me.'

'Yeah…' I muttered hating to admit the truth to his words. I am pretty useless every time a creature appears. I stand as back up while Shirogane takes care of everything else.

Shirogane smiled at me, pat my head. 'I understand. You need more time.' He stood, walk towards the window where he had entered when he came to my room. 'There is only one path for you Akira, you have limited options; hopefully you will not come to regret it.' He jumped out the window leaving me in my room.

I am sure that the time will come when I will submit to Shirogane to make the contract; at least while I still can, I'll live to the fullest as a human.

-I- -I- -I- -I- -I- -I-

'Shirogane…' I called as my body tremble lying on my bed gripping on the bed sheet enduring what he is doing to me. I wanted desperately for Shirogane to stop what he is doing making me feel uncomfortable and embarrassed. He had his fingers inside my anus while his head bobbing up and down on my shaft filling his mouth; his white hair tickling me at the same time every time he bobbed his up and down. Two guys making love wasn't my idea, but Shirogane said it is necessary for my awakening. He said that it is a ritual that all that is chosen must experience male or female. I let him do whatever must be done trusting that he would finish soon and I won't need to do this again.

He told me that I must comply to him, whatever he ask I should do to have access to the power I desire to protect myself, so I ended up forcing my family out of the house in some way. So now, I am in this current predicament.

'Hnn!' my body tense as his fingers reached deep in my anus pressing something inside me. I started to feel weird even more; I wanted everything to end, get done with the ritual as my pride as a male fell. He repeated the process, penetrating my anus with his fingers, stirring something inside me. It was hard enduring his repeated thrusting inside me; I felt I was going to blank out. I felt relieved when he removed his fingers inside my anus thinking that it is over but it wasn't as he moved so as he would be on top of me, too late to realize what he had planned on doing to me.

'Akira.' He softly whispers my name as he gave light kisses to my body. I felt weak to his touches, gotten used to him.

He moved my body up while parting my legs to make a V shape; I felt something probing on my anus, something he tried to push inside me. I realized what it is, took a quick understanding what he intends to do. I shrank back in fear, I tried to fight against him though I do not know why but I felt weak, like my strength had left me. 'No!'

'I'll make sure that I won't hurt you too much.' He whispers. 'We need to continue so as the ritual will be finished.'

I couldn't accept his reasoning from that point on. I kept saying **NO** to him expecting that he would stop at my plea but he didn't. He pushed inside his shaft, into my anus, my body tensed. For the first time since I had met Shirogane, I wanted to murder him. I didn't want to, though I couldn't stop my eyes form tears from the pain from being penetrated.

'Don't tense up Akira.' He softly called my name, though it wouldn't do any good at the act he had done to me. He leaned close to my head, planted kisses around my face as if to soothe me as if I were a woman. He gripped my thighs tight, moved his hips slowly, then begun to increase the pace. I ended up getting used to the thrusting he did that I no longer cared what position he put me into.

-I- -I- -I- -I- -I- -I-

I woke up, found myself that I had been cleaned and is wearing a change of clean clothes. I was alone in my room, noticed that morning had come; my body all sore. I recall the things that Shirogane did to me – all were too unforgivable, rather, it should be but I wasn't as hateful towards him anymore. My anger had flared out, no longer cared doing anything for vengeance for the embarrassment he did to me. I actually felt that I had been reborn, felt a new surge of strength in me. The birth of the new Akira.

END…

a/n: this is a short story with light yaoi… I do hope you like it. I accept any type of comment in hope of improving my skill and in hope to best satisfy _**you,**___the readers. =


End file.
